


Muted Attraction

by youbuggme



Series: October Creature Challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: However, what caught her eyes was the one at the far end of the group, quiet and mute. Ygritte could smell tiny bits of sexual experience and desire on the other boys of the group but none on him. Ygritte could hardly understand why but only knew that she would love to awaken it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for Day 2: Succubus/Incubus of my [October Creature Challenge](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/150869819229/october-creature-challenge%20)
> 
> Note: Asexuality is a very large range and this doesn't by any means represent that range. This just follows along my own thoughts (as an ace person) and is not representative of every ace person.

Ygritte sat on the wall swinging her legs back and forth as she surveyed the crowd of possible targets. Beside her, her ward watched timidly. They were dressed as twenty-year olds, despite being thousands of years older, all black leather and sexual appeal resonating in every direction. Many cast their glances toward the two of them but Ygritte ignored them all while her ward ducked her own head shyly. Ygritte wanted a challenge and since it was her ward’s first time hunting, she might as well find her a sweet little target. After all, the point of this night wasn’t for Ygritte; it was for the succubus beside her. She needed to find the perfect targets. Nothing too hard to swallow but would do the job nicely.

“Are you sure about this?” Gilly, her ward, asked timidly.

“This is where I get most of my meals,” Ygritte answered breezily. She had just feasted her not even two days ago. Ygritte wasn’t starving but she was feeling a bit peckish as her hunger slowly came back. “Just gotta find the right one. Don’t worry,” she clapped a hand on Gilly’s shoulder. “It could be worse. Tormund could have taken you to the financial district. They are much worse there; no restraint what so ever.”

“They are?” Gilly’s eyes widened in disbelief and Ygritte nodded her head solemnly.

“Of course. Tormund likes to pretend he is a prostitute and ring them dry in more than one way.” Cue wink. “Most of them are so closest, married or emotionally detached that they pay him extra to stay quiet about the whole thing. His business model is _amazing_.” With another wink, Ygritte threw her head back and laughed as her fellow succubus flushed as she got the whole meaning. “Don’t worry, though, the boys and girls here are easy. Not expecting a whole lot but they still give enough to keep you going, you know?”

“Sure,” Gilly smiled unsurely. Ygritte could understand. After years of being trapped by her sire, unable to obey her natural body’s wants and basically starving, being free was a startling thing. Ygritte thought she would be hopeless but it was Mance who insisted that it’ll all work out in the end.

“Don’t worry, really,” Ygritte turned to face her ward, swinging an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll find you a sweet little virgin and it’ll all be over real quick.”

Gilly nodded her head and Ygritte turned back to the moving masses. A few of them she recognized from before but Ygritte never believed in repeat feasts. She liked the variety and a lot of it. It was the spice of life, or whatever you called it.

A few boys turned onto their street and came into view and Ygritte found their target, or at least Gilly’s; a plump boy who didn’t seem to have that much experience so Gilly could be well within her comfort zone. At least, Ygritte couldn’t smell any experience as opposed to the boy beside him that stunk of sexual appetite and desire. However, what caught her eyes was the one at the far end of the group, quiet and mute. Ygritte could smell tiny bits of sexual experience and desire on the other boys of the group but none on him. Ygritte could hardly understand why but only knew that she would _love_ to awaken it.

“Found them,” Ygritte mentioned as she jumped from the wall to the sidewalk, urging Gilly to do the same. Gilly followed less gracefully but hey, it was her first time. She had room to grow. “Come on!” She grabbed Gilly’s wrist and yanked her forward toward the group, bumping Gilly into the plump one as she attempted to squeeze past them.

“Sorry!” Gilly yelped. Ygritte releasing her hand as the plump one held Gilly’s shoulders to steady her from falling. “Are you okay?”

Ygritte nearly burst into laughter on the spot as the plump one’s eyes were locked onto Gilly, enamored and hooked onto Gilly’s natural appeal. Piece. Of. Cake. “I’m wonderful,” he breathed.

Gilly blinked surprised and looked at Ygritte for answers. Ygritte only nodded her head in encouragement and watched as Gilly smiled a little braver. “Do you mind walking me to my car? It’s dark out.”

“Of course, he doesn’t mind,” the one that reeks of sexual desire wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Right, Sammy? We can all come along if you want.” He winked and Ygritte could see something snap in Gilly. Pride surged in Ygritte, like a mother watching her child grow.

“That’s okay,” Gilly turned cold on the other and Ygritte couldn’t be more delighted as Gilly hooked arms with ‘Sammy’ and the two walked off, confidence (not much but enough to get the job done) radiating for her ward. Ygritte watched them go, whistling them off as Gilly shot her an embarrassed but delighted look. _Ah, to have your first feast!_

“Better luck next time, Edd,” the muted one muttered as a few of the other boys laughed. He looked at Ygritte curiously.

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn't think it too, Snow,” ‘Edd’ grinned he eyed Ygritte. “Oh, _hello_.”

“Hi,” Ygritte waved at the two of them, her eyes locked on the one called Snow but feeling high off the energy of the one called Edd. “Seems like our friends ditched us.”

“Well, it looks like we’ll just have to keep you company,” Edd nodded brightly, already hooked on Ygritte but she didn’t want him. She could have thousands of Edds any time. Ygritte had never encountered a muted scent quite like Snow.

“Isn’t she leaving without you?” Snow asked and Ygritte’s little heart nearly burst with the purity of the boy before her.

“Oh, on the contrary,” Edd swung an arm around Snow and ruffled Snow’s black hair with the other, “I’m sure she’ll be coming in no time.” He burst into laughter at his joke and Ygritte couldn’t help but smile too. Snow didn’t look amused. Maybe he was less innocent and pure and more just a prude. Either way, Ygritte never felt the need to fight this challenge unlike now.

“So, Snow,” Ygritte walked up to him, grinning ear to ear.

“Jon,” he corrected, his eyes trailing down Ygritte as he did so but there was no usual interest. It was almost objective, scientific rather than curious.

“ _Jon_ ,” Ygritte used every ounce of her desiring effects on him, “maybe we can go for a little walk while we wait.”

Edd groaned and cursed as he realized that he had once again been ignored in favor of another while Jon simply shrugged and begun to walk. Ygritte fell into step, blowing a kiss to Edd in passing and feeling absolutely delighted in knowing that’s all he’d be getting tonight.

“So,” Ygritte brushed her bare shoulder against Jon’s in hope to elicit a little more of a response. She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed in her failure or excited that her challenge wasn’t that easy to overcome. “Your friend, does he usually do stuff like that?”

“Edd?” Jon frowned.

“No, _Sammy_ ,” Ygritte purred, her chin grazing his shoulder.

“Oh,” Jon blinked and shook his head slowly. “No, not usually.”

“Do you?” Ygritte grinned.

Again no reaction as he shook his head. “I have no interest in that sort of thing.”

“What, talking to pretty girls?” Jon shot her a look of _try again_. “Maybe you haven’t found the right person,” Ygritte mused, her hand rising up to play with a stray hair of his.

Ygritte wasn’t sure what she said to warrant the response but Jon stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her. “No,” he hissed, moving out of her reach. “I just have _no interest_ ,” he enunciated.

Ygritte stared blankly at him before it hit her… _hard_. Goddamnit, she was usually pretty good at detecting these things. Of course, he did have a pretty enough face to distract her from the obvious. “Ah fuck, are you ace?”

Jon raised an eyebrow at her response, clearly not pleased with it. “Yeah, is that a problem?”

Ygritte snorted, finding his anger almost funny; especially because she couldn’t lay out the whole _succubus/muted-smell/trying-to-fuck-you_ thing out to him…well, maybe she could the last part. “It is when I was just trying to get laid.”

For the first time in this whole proceeding, Jon flushed brightly. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Ygritte mimicked with a kind smile, no longer trying to dazzle him with her desires. Maybe that Edd one wouldn’t be so bad, although it certainly did feel like lowering the standards. Even if Jon had no desires, Ygritte did and they were still hooked on him. She was still idly hungry but this Jon wasn’t going to do it for her and she wasn’t going to force the issue.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jon shrugged, his hands buried in his pocket.

“No need to be,” Ygritte grinned back. “It explains a lot.”

Jon frowned, eyebrows pinching together. “How?”

Ygritte shrugged happily as she raised her arms above her head in a lazy stretch. “You wouldn’t understand but don’t sweat it. Really, I can always find someone else for the night if I really need to.”

Ygritte began to walk past him when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and yank her back. Ygritte look up to see Jon look a little uncertain, looking at his hand on her arm rather than her. “I mean I still can.”

Ygritte raised her eyebrows at him. “What?” she deadpanned in pure surprise.

“I could,” Jon swallowed. “Just because I have no interest in it, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy doing it. There is a difference and you’re an…interesting person.”

Ygritte felt her nose wrinkle as she smiled widely. “Have you ever, you know, _done_ it?” she used his childish language with glee.

Jon cocked an eyebrow as his lip twitched a bit. “I have.”

“Uh huh,” Ygritte smirked as she drew herself closer to him. “Well, let’s just see about that.”

Jon nodded his head, thought about it for a second and pressed a light kiss to her lips. Ygritte felt her own eyes flutter shut at the action before pulling back at look up at Jon in both disbelief and wonder. His face was screwed up in determination and…Ygritte could practically feed of this alone.

“That was…sweet.”

Jon flushed again and Ygritte found that even if she wasn’t getting fed from the action, she really did like it on him. That was new, a little scary but also good. Just good.

“It was supposed to be hot,” Jon muttered, rubbing his forehead and Ygritte laughed aloud, throwing her head back as her body shook with delight.

“Don’t worry about it.” Suddenly, her hunger didn’t feel as pressing as it had during the start of her evening, especially if her hunger would force her to leave this Jon alone. She didn’t want that. “Come on, I believed I was promised a walk.”

“I thought that was just pretenses for sex,” Jon smirked and Ygritte might like that even more than his flushing and blushing.

“Oh, it is, it still can be, but walks are just as nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
